


僕らが夢で二度と会う

by sangerdoing



Series: whatever you touch [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: r剧透、s毒奶，对话流，无实际攻略殿堂剧情，天鹅绒房间内网恋.jpg天鹅绒一线牵，请明智吾郎和来栖晓两位嘉宾珍惜你们来之不易的机会。又名明智加班大会。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: whatever you touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620847
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“欢迎来到天鹅绒房间。作为梦境与现实的交汇处，既然你又来到这里的话，也就说明之前的战斗还有未完全击溃的部分，亦或是印象空间再次复苏。”

“但只有你回到东京，才能再次回到天鹅绒房间之内，是以，新的旅程会再次让你面对未知的命运，你会结成新的羁绊，面对更多未知的敌人。”

“人心的变化和各处的宝藏在等待着你去盗取，作为收下世界财宝的诡术师，请你做出不违背内心的选择吧。”

“祝你武运昌隆。”

“不是，等一下。”

听着眼前的人照本宣科地、甚至加快语速、例行公事一样棒读完台词。来栖晓预感对方想要直接将他踹出梦境，连忙出声打断说话人接下来的行动。

依旧是熟悉的天鹅绒房间，依旧是熟悉的蔚蓝色摆设与孤零零的桌椅，虽然没有了囚服和脚镣，但门没有敞开，自己身上穿的只是日常着装。来栖晓在度过一个学期之后又回到了东京，和伙伴们踏上全国旅游路途的同时，也在梦境之中回到了这里。

但面对的人，来栖晓是从另一个意义上的熟悉。尽管来栖晓也知道这是定番，即使来栖晓也明白这个地方再次出现的意义，但依旧让思维滑向某无关紧要的方向——比如，为什么天鹅绒房间换了人这种小事。

对，小事，无关痛痒，不值一提，但。

“明智吾郎你为什么会在这里啊！！”

要说起这件事，那就要回到久远的半年之前。在来栖晓还没有决定从东京离开、丸喜拓人还没有达成必要条件，在时间还没有走到12月24日这个关键点之前。

明智吾郎没有从狮童殿堂到达这个时间点的记忆，同时也没有从12月24日到1月的记忆。准确来说的话，那实际上是因为“在重伤昏厥之中所以没有记忆”。

殿堂属于幻想、梦境，如果在梦境与现实相容之前，在梦境里死去的话，会发生什么呢？

——不属于梦境的部分、实际存在着的明智吾郎本人，掉进了处于幻想与现实夹缝之间的天鹅绒房间。

那是天鹅绒房间第一次有除了囚徒之外的人被送入。管理监狱的双子被吓了一跳，但又不知道如何处理，索性就在伪神手下隐瞒了这一信息。同时做了最低限度的治疗，明智吾郎的伤并不能完全治好，堪堪吊着性命而已——毕竟被枪击之后，他腹部开了个口子，而天鹅绒房间又没有能够输入血液的医疗用具。

等到拉雯妲回归之后，才靠着回归完整的管理权限，将明智吾郎丢回了现实。

有人发现他，有人治疗他，又有人将他的消息完全封锁——直到不到24小时之后的平安夜。

丸喜拓人选了个恰当的时机，而怪盗团所有人都认为明智吾郎已经离世，真正在意明智吾郎的人可能就只有喜欢他的来栖晓了。丸喜拓人可能连自己都不清楚，在那个现实与幻想融合的那一天，自己对明智吾郎的事更改了哪些部分。他可能仅仅只是让明智吾郎“在这里”而已，而明智吾郎自己也因为没有记忆，所以同样自认已死的事实。

“之后的事就那样了，和狱中的你一样，虚幻的一个月不成立。”

“也就是说，我现在在少年院。而我侦探王子头衔又太过亮眼，他们没胆子公开我犯下的案件，根本就不敢公开审判我，惧怕引起二次社会秩序崩溃。又因为有幕后主使，所以打算将狮童正义公开审判来将罪责推到他头上，而关于我的部分私下处决，送进少年院了事。”明智吾郎解释着，然后嗤笑了一声：“真是一群无可救药的家伙。”

“新岛冴小姐应该也不清楚这一点，我伤好之后已经是她离开内部的时间了。”

“可你为什么要给我解释这个？”

来栖晓虽然想要知道明智吾郎为什么活着，但比起这个来说，来栖晓更在意明智吾郎为什么在天鹅绒房间内——虽然他穿的蓝色制服让他看上去也挺适合在这里。

“大概就是，呃，我和伪神有联系，然后之前靠着这点联系到了这里，拉雯妲就能找到我了，之后……”明智吾郎的眼神有些漂移，像是不敢出实情一样。

“之后？”来栖晓追问道。

“……拉雯妲想休息。”

“于是。”

“找了我代工。”

“……”

来栖晓沉默了，他也知道要说出这种事关某位女士尊严秘密的后果。为明智吾郎没办法保守秘密这一点，来栖晓在心底给他画了个十字，祈祷某位脾气极其两极化的小姐，不会就这样对他暴力相向。然后换了个方向，问道：“那你为什么能出现？”

“你猜去吧。”明智吾郎没好气地说。

思考再三，来栖晓给出了一个不算离谱的假设：“灵魂离体？”

“知道还问我？！”明智吾郎瞪着来栖晓，“你这不是能想到吗？”

“你让我猜的。”来栖晓摆出无辜的姿态，耸耸肩。

“……算了。”明智吾郎像是放弃思考，扶着额头，开始解释道，“大概就是那样，虽然这里被称为夹缝，但只要在这个空间之内，身体和意识似乎能够分开，从而与你相会。”

“半年前也是一样。因为被丸喜改过认知，虽然和你跑了一个月的殿堂，但我那身体本身还是在重症监护室的。那时候虽然恢复了一部分，但恢复的并不多。”

“就像你在回归现实之后还处在牢狱中一样，我也是，回到现实的时候回到了医院，但……因为虚幻的一个月，精神比身体先恢复，回归现实之后就醒了。”

“但那时候是……2月3日了。”来栖晓想起那时候的时间，隔着栏杆向明智确认道。

拍拍手上的文件夹，明智吾郎点点头：“对，这也是你10天后能被释放的原因吧，虽然也有听说过所有人都在给你应援，但怎么想10天时间……还是少了。”

当手下干活的人能够指认犯罪的话，怪盗团团长自然就没有必要再继续关押。当时被明智吾郎提起来的理由，来栖晓怎么可能会忘记。

倒不如说这句话在一个月后才真正变成现实，真是令人唏嘘。

“原来是这样。”

来栖晓点点头，认同了明智的观点。而面前的明智吾郎在说了这么多之后终于抑制不住脾气，嘴角一拧，啧了一声，然后表情扭曲地伸手压入头发内，蹲下抱头大声吼道：“为什么我把你换出来之后也还得看见你的脸啊！为什么啊！”

“我觉得我的脸还挺好看的。”本着“将明智吾郎的一切歇斯底里无视”作为方针指南的来栖晓伸手摸摸自己的脸，说道。在和这个别扭侦探相处久了之后，他知道明智吾郎只是想要抱怨而已，认真对待反而会让他不爽。末了，他补了一个新问题：“还有啊，为什么这个门还在这里，明明我已经有钥匙了？”

明智吾郎翻了个白眼，痛心疾首地说：“因为拉雯妲觉得我们会直接在这里调情。”

来栖晓认真思考了一秒这个问题，然后不得不得出拉雯妲是正确的这个结论。他捂着脸说：“好吧，确实。肯定会变那样的。”

“所以闭嘴，笨蛋。”明智吾郎长叹了口气，“总之就是你现在又有麻烦了，又不得不轮到怪盗出马的时候了。现在辅助人员换成我了，你就做好准备吧。”

说着，明智吾郎就伸手拉响了告知梦境时间的通知声。

听到熟悉的声音，来栖晓赶忙问出了这次见面的最后一个问题：“等下！我觉得还有时间！冒昧问下你目前的联系方式！”

“囚犯有个鬼的联系方式！你快给我滚回去睡觉！”

明智吾郎的怒吼声还仿佛停留在耳边，来栖晓看着新一天的阳光，摸了一把摩尔加纳身上的软毛，叹了口气。

“探监要怎么约会呢……”

“哈？”摩尔加纳怀疑自己听错了什么，大惊失色地回过头来看着来栖晓。

“啊，没什么。”来栖晓抛开不切实际的念头，安抚摩尔加纳，说到。

“只是想起了一件事。”


	2. Chapter 2

夏季是美好的、热烈的、充满激情的。

似乎一切能代表青年人应有的青春活力都能用来形容夏天。

前提是在这个怪盗团重聚的夏天里，没有在睡梦中被叫进天鹅绒房间，并被人提到会面临新的难关——说真的，来栖晓的青春是不是过于多彩了点？

异世界换了个由头依旧存在于半年后的日本，一个app，一个可以沟通的AI程序，链接起了现实与幻想。通过好友申请掠夺人类所拥有的愿望——尽管来栖晓联系过丸喜拓人，询问认知轲学方面研究有没有新的进展，但已经离开科研前沿的丸喜也无法给出答案。

来栖晓也没法强求什么，时过境迁，有些事一旦改变就不太能回到原位，没能第一时间就获取资料着实有些可惜——但意外闯入异世界并被再次敲闷棍的经历，让他在头脑眩晕同时察觉了一丝熟悉。

说真的，为什么总是这么倒霉？每次都会被暗影们围攻然后敲闷棍昏厥再被转移带走？要是再来个什么不太妙的药丸他是不是还能直接人生回档？

——总不会又来个城堡然后来个国王吧？

非常不巧的是，现实印证了他的预感，被暗影们带到所谓的“王”面前之后，他就在又吃下一棍之后接受了现实。认知的世界每次都不会如愿消失，那还不如调整心态做好准备，直接进入调查环节。

但直到逃出监狱之后，天鹅绒房间才出现在新地址上姗姗来迟地向他敞开大门。

天鹅绒房间都是会反应来访者心灵的，比如说牢房，比如说在梦境中相遇的某些人口中提到的电梯和豪华私家车，再比如以前会穿着的囚服——啊，熟悉的斑马条纹回来了，附带的还有似乎又重上了一些的镣铐。

“恭喜你终于开始了新的旅程，诡术师阁下。”

熟悉的无窗囚室，熟悉的蓝色金纹地毯。固定桥段、传统艺能——只不过里面那张不愿直视他的臭脸从卡罗琳娜换成了比他矮上一些的明智吾郎——啊，抱歉，是来栖晓长高了而已。

他们被挂着一把奇怪大锁的门给隔开在两侧，那把锁并不是原本天鹅绒房间内的装饰，甚至看上去有些轻佻——来栖晓走到铁栅门前时才发现，锁身作为一颗有些扭曲的心形，带着有些扭曲的粉紫色在表面流动。锁扣上面还被拧起的铁丝加固了一层，歪歪斜斜地将锁孔给掩盖在底下，向着挂锁的周遭小幅蔓延开来。

看上去就与天鹅绒房间本身的氛围相差很大。

那家伙还穿着那身与天鹅绒房间内的蓝色基调一个系列里的看守服，字正腔圆地说着一听就是在背稿子的台词。

“看起来又有人想把你关进牢笼里，不过诡术师阁下您一定可以找到破局的方法，将自己的未来抓在手中——”

“这名字你说出来怎么就感觉你在嘲讽我。”来栖晓听着打工者按照脚本念出来的名号，后背一凉，起了半身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我没有，怎么会，是你幻听了。”明智吾郎嘴角上扬地过于热情，露出了一个灿烂的微笑。

他弯着眉眼，在并不明亮的蓝色天鹅绒房间里活像一只带着面具的鬼魅。在看见来栖晓往后退了半步的时候笑地更加灿烂，装腔作势地点点头，对着来栖晓穿着的服饰评头论足：“没想到能看见你这么落魄的样子，不亏。”

——呃啊，兴趣真糟糕。

来栖晓咬着牙，不想让脸部肌肉脱离自己掌控而露出什么不太雅观的表情——反正他总能找到新的点反击——抬起手上有些沉重过头的镣铐，握回栅栏之上，然后也捏着嗓子开始恶心明智吾郎：“那么，请问这位看守，接下来的流程是什么呢？”

“额，大概就是给你介绍一些可能你比我还熟的合成刑具，以及新的提示之类的。”明智吾郎明显被来栖晓的问话打乱了阵脚，嘴角垮了回去，眼神飘向自己手中的文件夹，然后像是想到了什么一样，又往脸上堆出了明媚的微笑。

他将文件夹面向来栖晓打开，露出上面空无一物的表格：“因为新的异世界出现，所以请囚犯先生带着您的亚森从头来过，重新开始收集面具，早日将这堆表格填满吧。”

“哈？”

来栖晓发出悲鸣。

明智吾郎看着这样的来栖晓，甚至将腰弯下三十度，笑着来了个脱帽礼，仗着反正触碰不到的限制，在铁栏另一边冷嘲热讽：“该说不愧是拯救世界的英雄吗，马上就有下一个拯救世界的任务了。啊啊，真是多彩的人生啊。”

“所以实际上你只是在酸而已。”来栖晓反应过来。

“随你怎么说，反正要跑上跑下爬各种地方累死累活的人又不是我。”明智吾郎翻给他一个白眼，然后将话题转回器具，“因为这些器具你可能比我还熟，就简略介绍一下了，新增的是铁处女。”

“拉雯妲本身能获取的使用权限不高，就将断头台换成了这种东西，虽然是这么说的——啧，来栖晓，你难道是个抖s吗，你的房间里怎么全是这些乱七八糟的刑具？活在中世纪吗？”

“我怎么知道，你不才是喜欢西欧文化的那个吗？”来栖晓想起明智吾郎那身白骑士套装，当即反驳道。

“我喜欢的西欧骑士系统和这完全不一样——”

明智吾郎意识到这事是自己挑起的，哽了一下，理亏地指着文件夹内的条目，说：“对了，这个合体警报是什么你知道吗？拉雯妲小姐没告诉过我。”

“……谁知道呢。”

来栖晓有了个主意。

“你也不知道吗，那就算了。”

来栖晓看着没有意识到任何不对的明智吾郎，来栖晓耸耸肩带过了这个话题。

虽说眼前的这位穿着一身蔚蓝色服饰的家伙看上去确实像是在好好工作，不过嘛，在调换人格面具上肯定没有自己的经验丰富——拿来整他效果肯定很好。

“总之，由于你现在还没收集到那么多的人格面具，所以这次的见面没法向你展示它的作用。不过当你获得了相同面具的时候，会自动为面具积累能量，方便强化……”

——Showtime？

——反正他也打不着。

看着明智吾郎还在按部就班地介绍着功能，来栖晓暗自打定了主意。

来栖晓显然是个说做就做的人。

他们需要探索第一个异世界，他们也需要去思考异世界为何还会存在——虽说理由都差不了多少。怪盗们要做的事和往常差不多，其中能拿来调剂的恐怕就是他们可能要前往全国的自驾游旅途了。

而来栖晓要做的事比这还多上一茬。自己的天鹅绒房间里有了新的过客，而他正因为这一点而兴致高涨——他并不打算将这件事告诉自己的朋友们。尽管他确实将自己的恋心告诉过友人，也曾就约会地点咨询过各种问题，但包括他自己，都不认为明智吾郎还活着。老实说即便是他们，也可能并不能接受明智吾郎还活着的结果。

不过，其实眼下的状况还算不错，他只需要在那个防守严密的系统里找到明智即可，只要明智还活着，之后的问题都不算问题。

而且，要是能看见明智吾郎气到歪嘴，也算是给昨天被怼的自己报仇了。

来栖晓故意在探索的时候多拖上了那么一会儿，即便早就感受到了异常融合可以进行，他也还是固执地将整个监狱给走到了顶。

然后，他顶着满面的微笑，踏入冒着红光的监狱门。

显然，来栖晓的计划有效过头了，明智吾郎连他进了天鹅绒房间都没有意识到。此时的明智用手用力捂着耳朵、蹲在地上，看上去状况非常糟糕——而警铃依旧回响着，没有停下。来栖晓敲了敲铁栏，明智吾郎这才迷茫地抬起头。

那张好看的脸上双眉拧在一起，狰狞的表情散发着黑气，在红色的警报灯底下看上去就像个恶鬼——来栖晓吓了一跳，脚下就是一绊，险些直接与幻想世界的床板进行一次头破血流的亲密接触。

……玩脱了。

明智吾郎站起身，一步一步地向牢内逼近，就像急切着想要越狱的囚犯一样握住铁栅栏，然后咬牙切齿地一字一顿：“早 点 来 会 死 吗？”

“啊？为什么？”

来栖晓此时反而因为那过于久远的表情而怀念起来，瞬间就将自己是故意的这一点隐瞒了下来——他不能保证明智会不会直接气得将栏杆砸碎然后直接进来将他一顿暴揍——来栖晓并不想让自己在心象空间里还鼻青脸肿。

“头顶上这玩意整整响了三小时，嚷嚷声就一直没有停过！F*ck！我怎么不知道还有这种设备？！”明智吾郎气急败坏，“来栖晓你做个人吧！”

“……虽然说这玩意不是我能控制的……算了，这次确实跑得太久了。”来栖晓叹息一声，还是乖乖承认了自己的罪行。

明智吾郎翻看着又多出几页的记录，然后重重地叹了口气，语气不善地向来栖晓确认要合成哪个persona之后，就将那两个新收伏的阴影粗暴地送进了铁处女——他看上去还在气头上，啊，糟了——铁处女在这时候炸了膛，损坏的零件正好砸在明智的头顶，他的脸色看上去又黑了三分。

刚被扔进去的阴影倒在地上，合体中断。明智吾郎翻看了几眼自己的手册，然后提起在旁边摆着的电锯，发泄似的用力一挥而下。来栖晓看着监视器里的画面，收获了一张扭曲着面庞的明智吾郎攻击CG——不，他才不会将这玩意收藏起来印刷，放相册里还好，要贴上自家的墙壁的话，来栖晓绝对会被鬼压床。

警报停止了，明智吾郎像是消除了什么心头之恨一样神清气爽，然后转头看向来栖晓：“你每次都是一口气到达最深处找到宝物优先，我不觉得你下次就能改。”

虽说这次是故意的。

“说不定你半路就忘了这事，啊……有没有什么更有效的提醒方法啊，能不能直接把你踢进来啊？”明智吾郎摸着下巴，看上去相当烦恼。

“……拜托不要，我已经对那个行为有PTSD了。”

想起被卡罗琳娜踹了整整一年的事，来栖晓就面如土色。

“哈？你是被谁动过屁股吗？”

明智吾郎挑起眉，将眼睛眯起，然后视线落脚点就往来栖晓下半身移动。

“呃……严格来说虽然有，但肯定不是你想的那个方式。”来栖晓想了想之后还是闭上了嘴，这方面的隐私问题还是不要透露过多比较好。

“难言之隐？”明智吾郎追问起来。

“大概？”

这事应该是被算在这个范畴里的？

“不是痔疮也不是什么重大疾病？”

“不，你想哪儿去了。”来栖晓嘴角一抽。

“很好，很诚实。你还有什么遗言吗？”明智吾郎抄起刚用在persona身上的巨大电锯，笑眯眯地慢步走向牢门，将已经发动了的电锯直直地朝缝隙里捅来。

来栖晓吓得就是一抖，连忙挥手，急切地否定起来：“等等不是你想的那样啊！吾郎你冷静点！”

“现在就要用你不知从哪里学到的渣男语录了吗？”明智吾郎气到声音又低了一个度，“而且还是对我？”

“我说！你别——我不说的事是因为拉雯妲！”

另一个住人的名字救了他一命，明智吾郎斜着眼睛，显然是不太相信。

“这是她恢复现在这个身体之前的事，呃，只是单纯她们把我丢进天鹅绒房间的方法的问题。”

“嗯？”明智吾郎好像想到了什么，“你这么说我好像有点印象，是卡罗琳娜吗？”

“是。”来栖晓点了点头。

“……那我就理解了，那家伙对待伤员的方式也很过分。”明智吾郎想起自己在天鹅绒里短暂的几天时光就有些牙酸。虽说不是什么大事，但不打麻药就硬要将伤口缝合这种明显会出医疗事故的救治方法，完全就是明智吾郎的人生阴影。

等来栖晓解释完，明智也没有再追究他的用词，只是显得相当心累。他挥了挥手，就让来栖晓从幻景里回到了大街上。Mona还在他的背包里提醒他站地有些久，车水马龙的东京还是一如既往地所有人都低着头。

——被踢出来了。

虽然明智做不到将来栖晓踹进天鹅绒，但他做到能将来栖晓踹出来了，真是可喜可贺。


	3. Chapter 3

他们的探索才进行到第二天，明智吾郎就又开始在来栖晓耳边抱怨起来：“来栖晓，你到底知不知道要管这些东西有多麻烦？”

“大概清楚。”

毕竟就算来栖晓要在那个册子里，准确找出自己想要的persona也很费劲。

“鉴于我只能在天鹅绒内出现，而你自己也有钥匙，我觉得你可以自己解决开门的大事，也就不用我常驻这里留守，整天整夜地等着你反复进出——不过说不定你还可以自己上手操作这些东西吧？我是不是能直接罢工？”

法国人吗。不，在怎么说明智也应该是英国礼法爱好者吧——唉。

“你好歹还是认真一下……”来栖晓轻声嘀咕到。

“所以我还没罢工。”

明智吾郎听见了他的发言，然后理直气壮地说道。

异世界的探索比他们想象中还要更加快速，可能是因为已经熟悉了整体流程，即便是全员都从头再来过一遍，发出预告信之后也并没有任何慌乱。

然而这次并不仅仅只有东京有异世界的痕迹，据说整个日本都出现了异常现象。怪盗团一致决定前往全国消灭异世界的痕迹——明面上打着旅游的旗号——但他们确实是去旅游的。他们借来了一辆房车，新岛冴和奥村春已经到了年龄考过了驾照，他们的两位学姐一如既往地可靠。

在临走的前一晚，来栖晓又被召唤到了天鹅绒房间。

“所以你们是要去全国旅游了？”

明智吾郎语气有些轻佻，显然是有些羡慕。

“我会给你带土特产的。”来栖晓竖起大拇指，说道。

明智吾郎摇了摇头，叹了口气：“不需要，而且即便你给我带了什么吃的，我也没法吃。”

“不，不打算带那些。”来栖晓拿出他们昨晚刚打完的那位异世界居民掉落的【遗物】，然后举在明智吾郎面前。

明智吾郎啼笑皆非地看着来栖晓手里的那本画册：“这是什么？”

“伴手礼。”

来栖晓谈起自己在异世界的攻略过程，然后又晃了晃手上的战利品。他半开玩笑地用了最郑重的敬语重复了一遍，然后自己也笑了起来，“童话书，你不觉得很适合打发时间吗？”

“……我懂了，你这是在炫耀自己的功绩。”明智吾郎点了点头，“狗狗乖。”

来栖晓被哽得咳嗽了几声，然后问道：“你喜欢狗还是猫。”

明智吾郎一抬眼，马上就反应了过来，笑得相当灿烂：“猫[1]。”

来栖晓自己挖了个坑把自己坑了进去，远看上去甚至连身影都矮上了几分。

“……要想办法让明智吾郎离摩尔迦那远点。”来栖晓小声嘀咕着，然后看着明智吾郎，想起之前自己大费苦心地叙述自己的整个攻略进度，有些难堪地说：“其实你也不用我来解释吧？”

“你指什么？”

明智吾郎显然不能理解来栖晓那跳跃的思维。

“你不是知道我的异世界攻略进度吗？”来栖晓比划着，“那个本子上应该有个播放器之类的……？”

“不，没有那种东西，你是不是以为自己被什么摄像机360°监视了吧？怎么可能。”明智吾郎有些一言难尽。

“……严格意义上来说，我只是能知道你们大概完成了百分之多少，而不是知道你冒险的全貌，你中途休息了多久还是能知道的，因为进度条在那段时间里不会有任何变化。所以你得到了什么东西，我不太清楚，我的权限有限，拉雯妲没有让我知道更多的事。也许她能看见更多。”

明智吾郎认真地解释了一遍，然后问道：“怎么，有什么问题吗。”

“没什么，就是觉得有点遗憾。”来栖晓有几个计划被送进了焚化炉，除非他能找到明智吾郎所在的地点，不然那堆东西一个都实现不了。

明智吾郎瞥了眼：“虽说我觉得应该不用太担心。”

“怎么？”来栖晓下意识地回嘴，“一般来说，你不应该质问我你是不是在外面有别人了才对吗？”

“啊？”

明智吾郎眼神立即就像刀子一样斜了过来，然后他拍了拍手上的那个记录板：“废话我盯着呢，你还没能缔结特殊关系。”

“……拉雯妲把这个系统也给你了？”来栖晓有些不敢相信。

“废话——等等，你该不会真的出轨吧？”

明智吾郎的表情立马就垮了下来，他别着嘴角，看向来栖晓的方向。那副表情来栖晓太过熟悉，是只有自己出了什么岔子才会出现的怪盗团leader特供——他甚至有些怀念。

“呃，严格意义来说，我现在还是未亡人状态。”来栖晓挠挠后脑勺，甚至有些不好意思起来。

“哦，你想吃电锯。”明智吾郎转身就又拎起了那把镀金的巨大武器，“我听说你有几个感情很好的，兄弟啊。是他们在可怜你还是你主动去撩的他们？还是说你不满足你那个怪盗团内后宫了？准备找个你的追随者凑个数？怪盗后援团，佳丽三千？”

来栖晓听着明智吾郎连珠炮般地发问，他张了张嘴，发现自己比起解释这件事来说，似乎更享受明智在意自己的现状，然后他的嘴不受他控制地说到。

“——明智吾郎，你嫉妒吗？”

明智吾郎瞥了他一眼，将电锯从栅栏里桶了进去：“如果你再这样明知故问，明年的今天就是你的祭日。”

“呜哇——我好怕啊——”来栖晓用了他从高卷杏那里学来的超高级伪装技术，然后语气一挑，认真上了那么几分：“明智，答应我，你要永远记得这天，等你从监狱出来再威胁我好吗？”

“哈？”

明智吾郎就这样看着来栖晓消失在了天鹅绒房间的囚笼背后。

——来栖晓跑了。

“问个问题啊。”来栖晓回到现实，转头看向还趴在自己肩上的摩尔迦那。

“什么？”

“你不会喜欢明智吾郎吧？”

摩尔迦那摆出一双死鱼眼，显然非常无语地看着不知吃错了什么药的来栖晓：“我对杏殿下一心一意。”

“还有啊！全怪盗团里就只有你对明智吾郎有意思吧！别把你的性癖栽赃到我头上！！”

那天，涩谷街头的路人似乎都听见了一只猫的愤怒长啸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 在PQ2剧情中，明智吾郎是狗派。


	4. Chapter 4

虽说来栖晓有不想进天鹅绒的心，但一个接一个地冒出新的persona在逼着他进。

他们已经抵达了下一个异常点，又是另一个有名人士。他们的旅途非常顺利，整个怪盗团只有来栖晓觉得自己前途一片灰暗。他在房车里撑着头，伙伴们纷纷关心起他的精神状况，来栖晓见实在是瞒不下去了之后，才将整件事说出了口。

“活该。”坂本龙司毫不客气地评价道。

“嗯，活该呢。”高卷杏点了点头。

“杏殿下！你知不知道他有多过分！他昨天居然觉得我会抢他心上人！”摩尔加纳马上嚷嚷起来，控诉前一天自己遭受到的愤怒事件。

“让小mona生气，好，又多了一项罪责。”奥村春看着来栖晓，慢慢地端起他早上刚给团员泡好的咖啡，一饮而尽。

“来栖晓，你下车，我们好好聊聊。”新岛真面带微笑，用手比了一个标准的“请”。

“活该，毕竟那可是那个明智吾郎。”即便因为母亲的事和明智吾郎不对付的佐仓双叶，也完全不支持来栖晓。

躲在来栖晓手机里的那位AI小姐则是搞不懂他们在吵什么。

只有喜多川祐介又不知道跑哪里去欣赏风光景色，并不在车内，完全不知道还发生了这种事。

可喜可贺，整个怪盗团都变成了leader的敌人。

“不，谢谢学姐关心。”来栖晓冷汗直流，然后拒绝了新岛真的邀请。

“好，那我们来谈另一个问题，你知道他现在在哪里吗？”新岛真叹了口气，换了个更关键的问题。

虽说怪盗团内大部分人都不觉得明智吾郎是个好人，但他既然还活着，怪盗们也不能当他不存在。更别说有可能是因为他的自首才换出的来栖晓，就这一点来说，明智吾郎也算是知错能改。而现在更关键的问题是，明智实际上掌握着更多的资料，说不定关于新的异世界形成有自己独到的见解，况且怪盗们也不能将这种人丢在一边，真的去享受他们的全国旅行。长谷川善吉也提醒过他们，现在又有人想要利用怪盗团，如果那些人是狮童正义的相关者，那就没理由放着更好用的明智吾郎不管——他甚至还是个待审罪犯。

至少也得避免明智再次被利用。怪盗成员们开始联系起各自的人脉，然后将来栖晓丢在一边不管，美名其曰——不插手情侣吵架。

来栖晓坦白了个寂寞。

等到他因为完全想不到缓和关系的方法，垂头丧气地进入天鹅绒房间时，迎面就看见明智吾郎似笑非笑地看着他。来栖晓被他盯得有些发毛，但也只能硬着头皮问他一句怎么了。

“全国出名开心吗？”明智吾郎挑起眉，“连persona储藏格都不够的怪盗团leader？你就这么不想进这个房间？”

“前日本侦探王子二代目在说什么？”

来栖晓哽着脖子反驳了一句，然后就在明智吾郎过于锐利的目光下败下阵来，然后支支吾吾地说不出半句话。

“所以，今天的诡术师阁下需要什么套餐？”

来栖晓刚要把要求告诉明智，就看见明智吾郎黑了半张脸，继续补充道：“A套餐为电锯分尸、B套餐为断头台斩首、C套餐为断罪绞刑、D套餐为铁处女放血。”

“来，选择吧。”

“哪个都不选。”来栖晓摆出一副天不怕地不怕的表情，“我要合成大国主。”

“啧。”

明智吾郎再不情愿，还是要将工作进行到底的。老实说来栖晓有些心虚，他看着明智吾郎把那两个persona合体，然后就因为明智用力过猛，铁处女发出红光，再一次炸膛了。

“恭喜，合出了一个40级的皮克西，诡术师你今天运气真是爆 炸 好啊。”

今日不宜合成，不，在明智吾郎消气之前他都不太可能合成一个正常的persona了。

……果然他在没想好要怎么让明智吾郎消气之前就不应该进天鹅绒。

但异世界还要攻略，大人物还要改心，他们还有需要前进的目标，即便来栖晓现在只拥有皮克西，他也只能硬着头皮上。来栖晓看了一眼自己列表里陪伴自己时间最长的亚森，叹了口气。

到头来还是只有自己的初始p能用。

于是，来栖晓就顶着全怪盗团难以置信的目光里，一次又一次地对着远在天空中的boss使用了普通近战攻击。等到怪盗们以极其艰难的过程打通这次的异世界，所有人（除了祐介）都带着可怜的目光看着来栖晓。

没人安慰他，坚固的战友关系一触即碎，太好了。

唉，说到底，确实是他作死。

来栖晓挠破头都没想到自己应该怎样道歉，他索性放弃思考，在转战下一个地点的路上，掏出了他在假期里用那满级的灵巧做的明智吾郎手办。只有喜多川祐介对他高超的手腕表达了赞赏，并真切地邀请来栖晓帮他做一个高卷杏的等身裸体雕塑——自然而然，被打了。

“你到底在用你宝贵的休息时间做什么玩意？”

明智吾郎啼笑皆非地看着那个被来栖晓捧在手心里的玩意，不高兴地说：“况且还是黑色假面版——来栖晓，你真的需要去看看医生，治治你那个带着各种怪癖的不正常的脑子。”

“请把这当作正常的恋人情，想要给你带玫瑰的时候就放在手办面前就好。”来栖晓看着明智吾郎缓和了些许的神情，松了一口气。

“哦，原来你打算把那玩意当我的墓碑。”明智吾郎点点头，煞有其事地评价着，“所以你会给我带花。白玫瑰、黄玫瑰、白百合、或者干脆就是白菊？你打算用什么来缅怀我？”

“呃……我说的不是那种白玫瑰之类的，是红玫瑰来着。”来栖晓争辩了一句，然后摇了摇头，说：“不过现在也不太需要了，因为能直接见面。你还活着，我可以将那些寄放在别处的鲜花直接拿给你了。”

“你还是留着放你床头吧，然后被你那些朋友嘲笑、或者说敌视。”明智吾郎轻笑地哼了声，“那样也不错，谁知道我什么时候能出来。”

“那能在这里送给你吗？”来栖晓小心地斟酌道，“你要我直接给你带玫瑰吗？当然，我不可能大张旗鼓地就这样给你带来。虽说我不知道拉雯妲会不会生气，但我会去征询她的许可。”

“……我不会收的。”

明智吾郎垂下双眼，装作不在意地说道，然后他又问起来栖晓有没有什么要求，总算正常地开始了他的工作。

来栖晓看着比想象中情绪还要更加低沉的明智吾郎，有些疑惑。  
这都被明智看在眼里。

他不想在这种时候还将自己的脆弱摆在来栖晓面前来博取他的同情，作为明智吾郎的存在现在灵魂出窍，完全不能归类为正常的人类。

名为明智吾郎的人类是否只是一道虚影，被从地狱的夹缝中以“所爱之人”的名义拽回现实？他是否只是为了回应某人期望而存在的形态？之前是丸喜拓人的手笔，之后又会是谁的念头？他并不觉得他能死得其所，但这样反复被拉回现实，究竟需要多少异世的力量？拉雯妲说他只是因为灵魂离体，为了保险才中断自己与身体的记忆共享，但明智吾郎自己也实验过，他除了能打开来栖晓面前的那个奇怪挂锁之外，他哪里都不能去——这相当奇怪，不像是个活人。

他的记忆虽说有所中断，但那之前的片段确确实实是在拘留当中，他也确实受到了审问——比起来栖晓的惨状，他觉得自己还得到了几分照顾。他也还记得丸喜拓人，他也还记得自己到底是怎样养好的伤口，他记得那些，那是否就说明他还活着？

但之后，记忆就链接到了这个蔚蓝的房间。或许是睡梦中意外抵达，但他确实将那个金发的女孩吓了一跳。他得到了一个栖身之所，他以为他只是个过客，他还好好地活在现实，但在被那双带着些许悲哀的瞳孔注视过后他又有些不确定了。明智吾郎不知道拉雯妲透过他的灵魂看见了什么，但肯定不是什么能让来栖晓微笑着说出“太好了”的愉快事件。即便来栖晓不会24小时都呆在天鹅绒内，明智吾郎的灵魂也没法回到他的身体里，他比来栖晓还像个囚犯，即便现在他确实是个“狱卒”。

来栖晓会给他带玫瑰，他也会给他带上更多的花，面对那样太过真挚的表情，他实在无法将那些不靠谱的猜测说出口。

他迟早会知道的。

明智吾郎看着再次离开蔚蓝房间的身影，微笑着挥手。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然发现分错p了……  
> 鉴于我并不是很想改，就只是说一下，我不小心把第三章和第四章的正文发一起了……所以从第三章之后章节号都是要顺延的……

【和男同志们一起乘坐摩天轮……羁绊好像会更加牢固……】

看见手机上的这个提示之后，来栖晓毫不犹豫地选择了和龙司以及祐介一起登上摩天轮的座位。

“……虽说，来栖晓，知道你那也不算偷跑，但为什么只有男生在摩天轮里？”坂本龙司顶着满脸的失望，看着远处的夜景。

“怎么？我觉得没我什么问题，夜景太美了。”喜多川祐介又开始拿着他专属的那个取景框到处寻找素材，来栖晓真地很想往他手里塞一个照相机，让他不用靠速写来记录他想要画出来的东西。

摩尔迦那看着来栖晓，猫眼里挂着谴责：“来栖晓，虽说我知道你想要给我道歉才约我一起登上摩天轮，但你为什么不帮我约一下杏殿下？”

“抱歉。”

来栖晓只能打着哈哈，他并不想因为摩尔迦那的愿望就将自己和高卷杏两个人放在摩天轮内，如果可以的话，他也挺想直接将摩尔迦那交给高卷杏照顾。

对于喜欢猫的明智吾郎来说，摩尔迦那俨然就是一个定时炸弹。尽管来栖晓并不认为明智吾郎能忍受住它的吵闹——但终归，它是猫啊！

等到夜间梦境，来栖晓又被拖进了天鹅绒的蓝色空间之内，等在自己面前的明智吾郎用毫不在意的语气问道：“你们今天去哪了？虽说又攻略完毕了札幌的殿堂非常不错，但留给自己旅游的时间是不是太多了点？”

“摩天轮，大概陪着他们玩了半小时吧。”来栖晓不以为意地回答道。

“……这样。”明智吾郎突然抬起头，“那你和谁一起坐的？”

明智吾郎很像是查岗的老妈子，或者说是疑神疑鬼的女友，三连两头查交友记录的那种。来栖晓不仅对自己未来的人际交往有了些许隐忧，但只要明智吾郎还呆在监狱里——或者说被控制了自由，那他大概不用担心自己的人脉被顶着一张更好看的脸的心上人摸个通透。

“怎么了？”来栖晓觉得很有趣，于是问道。

“没什么，就是问问。”

明智吾郎完全不想和他对上眼。

“虽说有陪她们逛街来着。”来栖晓点着手指，开始数起自己的那几个好友。

然而明智吾郎摇了摇头：“比起担心你的女性社交关系，我更担心你对你那两个男性朋友有没有意思。”

然后，来栖晓就听见了一句震撼人心的发言。

“来栖晓，你该不会对摩尔迦那人间体动心吧？”

为什么他们都会以mona作为假想敌啊！

来栖晓头一次知道明智吾郎在这种地方和自己这么合拍。

然后他就听着明智接着叙述他的推测：“我有个以前一直没有证实的推测。来栖晓，你该不会要养摩尔迦那一辈子吧？虽然我不是在怀疑你们的友谊，但以你年级第一的成绩，完完全全可以留在东京，为什么你要单独一个人带着摩尔迦那回老家？你信任的友人们都在东京才对——况且，摩尔迦那人间体的形象确实和那个明星很像，我和那家伙有过一面之缘，是非常受女生欢迎的类型。”

“怪盗团应该是你们的归宿，即便在丸喜的虚假世界里你的朋友们还是为了直面伤痛而击碎了幻想——但你真的没有对那家伙动心吗？还是说因为动心了才将他也带回老家？你天天都在撸猫！你都没有停过！别忘了你前几次的约会都带了摩尔迦那出门，别以为我没听见它在你包里被撞得尖叫！

“来栖晓，我相信你的人，但我不相信你的性癖。”明智吾郎指了指自己，“我这样的你也喜欢，你某方面应该没救了。”

完整得让来栖晓无地自容。

“……感觉我真的很糟糕一样。”

“既然这事是你引起的，只是这种程度的抱怨你还是带着感激接受吧。”明智吾郎像是丢下了一个包袱，长舒了一口气，然后微笑着看向来栖晓。

在这件事上显然他们半斤八两，来栖晓毫无羞愧之意地看向明智吾郎：“但你也是猫控。”

“啊，那个啊。”明智吾郎面不改色，“我起先也以为你是一只猫，后来发现你就是只二哈。”

“那我还是有成为猫的可能性了？”来栖晓小小地高兴了一下。

明智吾郎带着审视的目光上下扫视了一回，然后点了点头：“怎么看你都只能成为雪橇三傻，不撞南墙心不死的那种。”

当天的怪盗团同党们，看见自己家的团长早早就卷着铺盖，上车顶吹风去了。

“啊，欢迎来到天鹅绒。”

来栖晓在结束了新地点的探索之后，立即就进了天鹅绒房间，准备进行新一轮的persona升级。

“——你为什么要戴那个头巾？”明智吾郎看见来栖晓头顶上飘着的那两根长飘带，狠狠地啧了一声。

怪盗们又将两件异常事件解决了，与相关人士的相遇让他们的进度如虎添翼，他们抵达了一处关键点，然后又因为扑了空个而只能去市场上逛上一圈。

来栖晓就是在那里相中这条头巾的，非常适合运动，也非常适合加油鼓劲。但赞赏他品位的只有坂本龙司，女生们都别过了脸，对他的选择不做任何评价。

“你该不会就是为了给我看这玩意才特地来天鹅绒的吧？”明智吾郎抽着嘴角，“来栖晓，你最近是不是锻炼过猛，将你的脑浆全都练成了肌肉？”

“啊？怎么可能，人类没法做到这种事。”来栖晓把那条绣有【加油！必胜！】的头巾从头上取了下来，左看右看，都觉得那玩意显然非常适合拿来在异世界用。

“实际上我还有其他东西要准备的，这次拿张卡就出门。我得去准备好要穿的配套衣服。”

“你有什么好准备的——不，等等，你该不会听了你那个肌肉朋友的意见打算买什么必胜腰带吧！”

明智吾郎显然对超出自己预想范畴的突发事件没有任何心理准备，他目瞪口呆地看着来栖晓，然后对他的人际关系左思右想，最后只能得出“来栖晓周围就没有相对正常的男性友人”的结论。最靠谱的居然是那只猫，明智吾郎有些绝望。

“——不好意思，我买的是决胜内裤。”然后他就听见来栖晓开口投下一颗鱼雷，“大红的那种，你要看吗？”

“滚！”

明智吾郎差点就将刚记录好技能的卡片用来召唤罗宾汉或者洛基了，尽管他确实召唤不出来。

“不，说真的，你为什么知道我们肯定去购物了？难道说你其实能看见一切，上次是骗我的？”

“不，没有，但是你们除了参观还能做什么？等到这个点才调查异世界，怎么想都只能是你们玩过头了才对吧！”明智吾郎叹了口气，然后指着来栖晓的脑袋，说：“你动动你那基本等于废物的脑子，这么简单的推测别让我说出口！”

“啊，我知道了。”

虽然但是，来栖晓单纯只是想要逗逗明智吾郎而已，所以才会更想用直觉来解决问题。明智吾郎看着来栖晓满脸的“我懂但我不改”，气不打一处来，突然想到了一个可能性，然后立即问了出来。

“你是要穿着一身运动套装去和boss决斗吗？把boss的三段打废之前队友先被你笑死的那种？”

“老实说我觉得还不至于吧。”来栖晓微笑着说，“我相信我的朋友们。”

“别在这时候摆出一副少JMP的主角脸来说这种话！你有点自己在拯救世界的自觉行吗？！你真要加油努力的话，我大可给你提供一个黄色双肩包，保证你看上去精神满满。”明智吾郎咬着牙，嘴角的笑容显然扭曲起来。

“不，那就算了。”

小学生一样的打扮还是算了，来栖晓并不想去回味童年。

“那就给我好好攻略异世界！你你的话明明能做得更好的吧，虽说需要重头练级，但那些shadow对你来说不是弱到没法当准备运动的地步吗！你好歹拿点干劲！结果现在你反而变成最先掉链子的那个，你不觉得羞愧吗来栖晓！”

“明智吾郎。”来栖晓泛着感动的泪花，“我都不知道你对我的评价有这么高。”

“来栖晓你活腻了吧！”

再一次被明智吾郎踹出天鹅绒房间之后，来栖晓看着明智吾郎不知用什么方法上传到自己手机里的任务列表，抱住了头。

“为什么连任务链也要再来一次啊……”  
“啊，欢迎来到天鹅绒。”

来栖晓在结束了新地点的探索之后，立即就进了天鹅绒房间，准备进行新一轮的persona升级。

“——你为什么要戴那个头巾？”明智吾郎看见来栖晓头顶上飘着的那两根长飘带，狠狠地啧了一声。

怪盗们又将两件异常事件解决了，与相关人士的相遇让他们的进度如虎添翼，他们抵达了一处关键点，然后又因为扑了空个而只能去市场上逛上一圈。

来栖晓就是在那里相中这条头巾的，非常适合运动，也非常适合加油鼓劲。但赞赏他品位的只有坂本龙司，女生们都别过了脸，对他的选择不做任何评价。

“你该不会就是为了给我看这玩意才特地来天鹅绒的吧？”明智吾郎抽着嘴角，“来栖晓，你最近是不是锻炼过猛，将你的脑浆全都练成了肌肉？”

“啊？怎么可能，人类没法做到这种事。”来栖晓把那条绣有【加油！必胜！】的头巾从头上取了下来，左看右看，都觉得那玩意显然非常适合拿来在异世界用。

“实际上我还有其他东西要准备的，这次拿张卡就出门。我得去准备好要穿的配套衣服。”

“你有什么好准备的——不，等等，你该不会听了你那个肌肉朋友的意见打算买什么必胜腰带吧！”

明智吾郎显然对超出自己预想范畴的突发事件没有任何心理准备，他目瞪口呆地看着来栖晓，然后对他的人际关系左思右想，最后只能得出“来栖晓周围就没有相对正常的男性友人”的结论。最靠谱的居然是那只猫，明智吾郎有些绝望。

“——不好意思，我买的是决胜内裤。”然后他就听见来栖晓开口投下一颗鱼雷，“大红的那种，你要看吗？”

“滚！”

明智吾郎差点就将刚记录好技能的卡片用来召唤罗宾汉或者洛基了，尽管他确实召唤不出来。

“不，说真的，你为什么知道我们肯定去购物了？难道说你其实能看见一切，上次是骗我的？”

“不，没有，但是你们除了参观还能做什么？等到这个点才调查异世界，怎么想都只能是你们玩过头了才对吧！”明智吾郎叹了口气，然后指着来栖晓的脑袋，说：“你动动你那基本等于废物的脑子，这么简单的推测别让我说出口！”

“啊，我知道了。”

虽然但是，来栖晓单纯只是想要逗逗明智吾郎而已，所以才会更想用直觉来解决问题。明智吾郎看着来栖晓满脸的“我懂但我不改”，气不打一处来，突然想到了一个可能性，然后立即问了出来。

“你是要穿着一身运动套装去和boss决斗吗？把boss的三段打废之前队友先被你笑死的那种？”

“老实说我觉得还不至于吧。”来栖晓微笑着说，“我相信我的朋友们。”

“别在这时候摆出一副少JMP的主角脸来说这种话！你有点自己在拯救世界的自觉行吗？！你真要加油努力的话，我大可给你提供一个黄色双肩包，保证你看上去精神满满。”明智吾郎咬着牙，嘴角的笑容显然扭曲起来。

“不，那就算了。”

小学生一样的打扮还是算了，来栖晓并不想去回味童年。

“那就给我好好攻略异世界！你你的话明明能做得更好的吧，虽说需要重头练级，但那些shadow对你来说不是弱到没法当准备运动的地步吗！你好歹拿点干劲！结果现在你反而变成最先掉链子的那个，你不觉得羞愧吗来栖晓！”

“明智吾郎。”来栖晓泛着感动的泪花，“我都不知道你对我的评价有这么高。”

“来栖晓你活腻了吧！”

再一次被明智吾郎踹出天鹅绒房间之后，来栖晓看着明智吾郎不知用什么方法上传到自己手机里的任务列表，抱住了头。

“为什么连任务链也要再来一次啊……”


	6. Chapter 6

等到时间又转上一整周，他们又抵达了新的地点，一些背地里的动静也逐渐浮出水面，怪盗们在经历一次紧急事件之后又回到了京都，长谷川善吉的女儿变成了恶人手中的玩物，被捏造出来的虚假怪盗团们挡在了他们眼前。

这场景怎么就那么眼熟。

“严格意义来说，我并不是对枪没对过，我没死，所以我胜利了。”明智吾郎在来栖晓把这茬子事告诉他的时候比了个中指，“你现在也有和另一个自己对打的经验了，你的感想是什么。”

“……比新岛真还完美的斗殴机器。”来栖晓第一次正面提起了这件事，要不是自己准备了很多药物，他怕不是要和明智吾郎一样折戟在异世界。

“看起来你挺不甘心。”明智吾郎脸上有了笑意，“嘿欸~没想到面对另一个自己的时候你也会为难啊。”

“不是这个问题，单纯是……额，算了，我找新岛真学姐特训一下好了。”来栖晓叹了口气，这确实是他比不过的东西。

来栖晓姑且还是有锻炼的，但他并没有像新岛真那样系统地练过什么功夫，对他来说，还是站定放persona比较方便。然而在被另一个自己连环暴揍之后来栖晓突然觉得，自己的身法烂爆了。

真想学些忍者的招数啊……要是学会了之后说不定能直接在现实里就制裁那些扭曲的人类……

来栖晓神游天外，然后开始了persona合成。但在他第三次合成完给明智看的时候，明智吾郎显然比来栖晓还要不高兴。

“你是不是完全不想做任务？”

“啊？”

什么，为什么明智吾郎要生气？来栖晓茫然地看着他。

“虽然拉雯妲说任务不是必须要做的，但你这样也太放肆了一点吧？连着3次没拿正确的persona给我，那还来确认？要么是persona不对，要么是技能不对，你就不能认真点看看你手底下的persona？！”

“诶，又错了吗？！糟了啊我又合错了……”

“这句话应该我来问你！”

来栖晓这才回过神来，他原本是想要将好几个任务一次性做完的，没想到连合成三次，一个任务都没完成，足以见他注意力有多不集中。

“你到底在烦恼什么？”明智吾郎放下手头的工作，索性开始和来栖晓聊起天来。

怪盗团的事、异世界的事、幕后黑手的事、再加上那个太过强悍的异世界刻板印象形成的敌人——以及，明智吾郎的事。

这些都让来栖晓烦恼不已。

怪盗团又在信息争斗里落了下风，他们甚至仅仅只是摸到了黑幕的边缘，结果又因为不可抗力而被警方追讨——虽说来栖晓并不是真的想要与秩序作对，但现状就是他们又站在了某些人的对立面上。全国解决事件的起因就是为了自保，但当这种手段也被落井下石、被再次算计的话，怪盗们也就没了任何能举起反抗旗帜的武器。显然，他们的敌人依旧藏起了真正的姿态，即便那并不是为了针对怪盗团。

“明智，你知道谁在扶持狮童正义吗？”来栖晓转头看向明智吾郎，问道。

“我只知道有很多人扶持，但具体内幕他们没让我接触。”明智吾郎有些疑惑，“怎么了？”

来栖晓将最近遇到的事全都告诉了明智，但他完全没有博来明智吾郎的同情，明智显然看热闹不嫌事大，为怪盗团的对手鼓起了掌。

“所以，你又被人坑了。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。来栖晓，你是不是有什么被坑雷达？”

“真要说的话也是怪盗团的这个身份更扎眼吧？”来栖晓叹了口气，“所以我在烦恼这个问题。”

“别问我解决方案，我没有，要真有也不会告诉你的。”明智吾郎半开玩笑地说，“我顶多只能告诉你，你认命吧。”

“对反抗组织领袖说这个？”来栖晓瘪瘪嘴，显然并不打算听从。

“真要我说的话，你们完全可以从政界隐退的那些人里面下手，最有可能的就是那些在风光无限时退居幕后的人，那种家伙往往是为了推举一个呆在台前的挡箭牌，才会做出这样的事。如果你有人脉的话，你也完全可以去查查那些警视厅的高层，应该会有你们怪盗想要的东西。”

“不用查你现在的所在地吗？我觉得那应该也会是线索。”来栖晓问道。

“不，不用了。”明智吾郎露出一个微笑，“即便是你们，多半也没法帮上我的忙。还不如将你们那本来就贫弱的社交关系用在解决你们那面临拆伙的危机上。”

明智吾郎的说法很奇怪，那种自己的事无所谓的态度他曾经见过，但来栖晓有些捏不准到底是因为明智吾郎是出于怎样的原因才用的这种口气——就像自己会消失一样。

明明他已经不是现实当中的人偶，也不是什么人手上操纵的武器，但明智吾郎却依旧这种态度——这里是相对中立的梦世界，不是异空间，也不是现实。来栖晓以为明智吾郎也是像他一样在意识的夹缝中不断进出，但现在——显然这件事有蹊跷。

来栖晓没法在这种时候去找到拉雯妲询问，天鹅绒的住客不会插手他们之间的事务，能让明智吾郎像这样接个名头留在天鹅绒，或许就是她的极限。

但来栖晓在没调查之前也只能将这件事在心底的账本上画上一笔，来栖晓完全不清楚明智吾郎会在这件事里起到什么作用。

但明智吾郎现在在这里，在这一方蔚蓝的空间之内，这就足够让来栖晓安心不少。即便来栖晓有再多疑问，他也能在明智吾郎面前维持住自己的笑容。

“说起来。”来栖晓想起了一件事，“手套要不要还给你？”

“你怎么还带着那玩意？”明智吾郎有些惊讶，“放你那算了。”

“什么时候再来比一场？”来栖晓换了个话题，带着还未散去的笑意，问道。

“等你解决这连续的异世界变化再说吧。”明智吾郎翻了个白眼，“我只接受正常娱乐手段的对决。”

“啊，我问了拉雯妲，天鹅绒不提供象棋。”

“——那不比了。” 明智吾郎当机立断。


	7. Chapter 7

“差不多，你们的旅程也快到终点了。”

明智吾郎说着，然后翻看了一遍手上的记录册，面带微笑地补充到：“虽说途中有各种各样的问题。但你最终完成了所有的任务，persona全书的进度也到了99%，我允许你更骄傲一点。”

“今天拉雯妲也在？”来栖晓看着站在门左方的那个小个子身影，问道。

“是的，我是来通知一件事的。”

他们的目光都汇集到了唯一的那位女孩身上。

“大概在半周后，明智吾郎能有一次和来栖晓一起外出的机会。”拉雯妲微笑着说，“时间得在太阳落山之后，不然无法保证系统的稳定运行。”

“啊？！”

这都谈不上惊讶，这显然是一份惊喜，然而只有来栖晓露出了高兴的神情。而明智吾郎比起惊讶，表情更加复杂几分。

“真的可以吗？”

“是的，但只有一次机会。同样，你们也只能有大概三小时的时间。”

拉雯妲转向明智吾郎：“即便这样，也可以吗？”

“为什么要问我？”明智吾郎眨了眨眼，“这件事难道不是来栖晓做主的吗？他才是这个房间的主人。”

“因为解开锁的钥匙在你手上。”

啊？什么锁？

来栖晓完全不知道拉雯妲和明智吾郎话中的那个东西是什么。他看见明智吾郎叹了口气，然后走进了囚犯的铁栅栏，将他的手放在那个扭曲的心形锁上。

“咔哒。”

锁链消失了。

“唉。”

拉雯妲发出有些夸张的感叹声。然后她看着惊讶万分的来栖晓，只是微笑着退后一步，并不打算作任何解释。

为什么？

来栖晓原本以为锁链是自己或者拉雯妲锁上的，甚至明智吾郎解释起来的时候也用的是这种说法，但——来栖晓看着近在咫尺的明智吾郎，尝试伸出了手。

他的手就这样从明智吾郎的面颊上划过，就像一道幻影，明智吾郎的脸被从当中穿过。明智皱起眉，向侧面迈了一步，躲开了那只试探着的手掌：“太糟了，别碰我。”

——这样啊。

来栖晓明白了。

“那、我做护花使者的资格应该有吧？”来栖晓问道。

“要护花就去保护你那半个团的女士们，别在这里恶心我。”明智吾郎的眉毛依旧拧在一起，“给你三天的计划时间，你总不会连导游都当不好吧？”

“不可能。”

来栖晓看着明智的双眼，认真地说。

他们的旅途在这座祭典晚到的城市里落了脚，比起真正的祭典，位于城市中心的人们将他们即将举办烟火大会的消息发在了网络上。这是夏季里怪盗团参与的第二次祭典，但与之前那次不同的是，他们在都市圈里，没有祭典的小摊商贩，也没有那些专属的纪念品，这座城市似乎就只是为了夏天的终末而燃起焰火。

原本在校时被错过的烟花，在这个夏天里他们看上了两回。这里没有浴衣租售，他们也将车开在了一个小巷内，这里并不是什么看烟花的好地点，他们看着地图，跑上了一座小山，然后呆在那里看过了夏末最后的狂欢。

“你们先回去吧。”

天色很晚，明日还需要继续上路，龙司是最先感到困倦的那一个，在灯火逐渐熄灭的烟火大会末尾，烟花也变得传统无趣。他们等到了最后一朵金菊的绽放，随后就相视一笑，准备回到车旁。

所以，来栖晓就独自留下了。

比起其他人关注的烟火大会，来栖晓在专门报道小道消息的网站上，看见有名富豪打算在同一天更晚的时间段为自己燃上一次烟花。他向明智吾郎递出了邀约，然后在传闻时间的一分钟前等到了那个影子。

“看起来是结束了？”明智吾郎看着散去的人群，问道。

“不。”来栖晓说，“是刚要开始。”

第一声直冲云霄的破空声准点摇晃着冲上天顶，就像号角，逐渐散去的人流停下了脚步。来栖晓看着那个虚影，嘴角牵了牵，最终还是摆出了微笑。

“抱歉。”

这不是明智吾郎的错，他无需道歉。

来栖晓转头看向夜空，据说今天是个月夜，但他却无法在天上寻得哪怕一丝一毫的光点，亮蓝和艳红交织在天际，他以为他看见了蓝色妖姬。

那烟花比前半夜多上了几种色彩，交错在天空上绽放出星河的光斑。仅为了一人的娱乐即便隔上几条街也能够看得清晰，不知有多少人会感谢这位自大的富豪，但他能收到怪盗的感激——即便他本人并不知情。来栖晓侧过头，看向身旁的那个幻影，轮廓被树荫消去，辨认不清，但那面孔上的笑容依旧能让来栖晓感受到加速的心跳，用力在胸膛内搏击。明智吾郎似乎发现了他，但他没有任何动作，看上去也仅仅是红了个耳尖。

来栖晓在心底叹息一声，然后转过头。烟花依旧在天空上绽放，比起前夜的漫天烟火，现在的烟花更像是一场现场演出，在天空中炸出大串芙蓉，层叠在那一闪而过的星状光芒之上。那是晚夏的狂欢，是属于夜露初至季节的招待宴。空气中带着的硝烟混杂进水汽，冲淡了原有的浓重气味。来栖晓曾想要去寻找点燃烟火的那处场所，不知能否尝试一次亲自点燃引线的乐趣。但现在，他觉得这样也不错，即便只能远远观看，但也能呆在远离繁华的林间，享受那转瞬即逝的炫目。

来栖晓没法握住明智吾郎的手，那只是幻象，近在咫尺，远在天边。

他甚至没法留下一个吻。

两人并肩，形单影只。


	8. Chapter 8

“恭喜。”

来栖晓一踏进异世界，明智吾郎拍了几下手，然后说道。

“嗯。”来栖晓点了点头。

作为怪盗的他们很能干，才两个月的时间就抵达了谜题的终点。于是他们又回到了这里，又回到了这个印象空间的废墟。异世界的最终站依旧是在涩谷街头，他们需要面对的敌人也从人类变回异物——这次要击垮的是想要左右人类命运的AI，这听上去更像是什么银翼○手里的桥段，而并非现实。

“结果又是在那家伙的遗迹之上出现的东西，明明都已经消失了……”明智吾郎翻看着记录，“印象空间就不能死得痛快一点吗。”

“实际上，只要人类还有要放弃一切的念头，异世界就会不断推出新的领头人。”来栖晓想起前两次的终局，也有了和明智一样的感受，“不可能一劳永逸的。”

“就算确实有一劳永逸的办法，你多半也不会去选。”明智吾郎看着来栖晓，叹了口气，“毁灭世界或者将世界收入囊中永远都不是救世主的义务。那样你就变成天下第一的怪物boss，等着被人打倒吧。”

顿了一下，明智吾郎又接着说。

“被什么人掌控命运，又身不由己地做出违背自己期望的选择，然后将整个世界毁灭，不再信任人类自身；或者获取了整个异世界，自己变成了支配者，然后站在世界的顶端，就只是为了主宰人类的未来——这些也不算什么一劳永逸的方法吧。随时都有可能被人打倒，也随时都有可能被异世界吞噬同化，结果到头来，还是会变成什么东西的垫脚石。”

来栖晓听着这就像说什么事不关己的点评的态度，看着明智吾郎：“就像你？”

“是啊，把我当前车之鉴然后牢牢记住就好。”

明智吾郎的语气放得很轻，就像并不重要的事一样，将那一笔带过，然后假装翻看着手上的那块登记板。

“像丸喜那时候吗？”

来栖晓也不由自主地放轻声音，然后他就得到了一个中气十足的回答。

“闭嘴，别提那家伙。”

明智吾郎显然并不想在这里听见另一号支配者的姓名，即便新出现的问题完全与那位无关。

他们的过去因为同样的两次事件而交叠起命轨，然后又各自本向既定的结局。来栖晓以为其中一颗星星陨落在过去的分歧点，但是现在他又出现在了这里，明智吾郎又出现在了自己的面前。即便不是为了延续之前的约定，但这次的他是伙伴，是在异界中依旧支撑着自己的人类，即便那灵魂轻飘得失去归宿。

他还在这里，即便那只是一个残影，也是他存在着的证明。来栖晓还可以骗自己说不用着急，他还能找到明智吾郎的所在之处，他还能看见希望。

但问题总有被解决的一天，他们的再会于异世界的再建而起，也由异世界的落幕而面临离别。他们走到了这个故事的终点，即便他们并不打算提前告别。所以明智才会祝贺，他会祝贺来栖晓，然后再将自己的身影从异世中抹去。那把怪异的锁又挂上了牢笼门前，来栖晓现在知道了它代表着什么，他想过该如何让明智打开心扉，但如果无法将这份情感传达进现实，即便明智吾郎醒来，大概也不能接受。

“但你活下来了。”

来栖晓说道，然后他看着明智吾郎的眸子又更灰暗了点，补充道：“我觉得这是好事。”

“别说那种疯话了。”

“至少我会高兴。”

“但你朋友们不会高兴、很多人也巴不得我死个透彻，还有更多的——”明智吾郎突然意识到自己的沮丧，他截住了话头，然后换了个话题，“你觉得真有人能控制住集体无意识吗？”

“不，完全不。”来栖晓说道，“那太复杂了。”

“这也是我的看法，异世界的复苏就完全是以人类意识为主导、‘想要支配他人’才会诞生的世界，人类靠着位阶和权力把世界分出三六九等，然后相互看不起——靠着一些外力——战争，或者其他的东西，所有人都想要控制什么，将什么东西握在自己的手掌心。”

明智吾郎看了来栖晓一眼，继续说道：“欲望更强的人就会去篡夺世界，而更无欲无求的人就会在意自己眼前的事物，即使那些并不能算他们掌握的东西——比如父母对子女的过度支配，再比如老师对学生的过度支配。欲望就是要将自己不拥有或者已经得到的东西握在手掌心的代名词，当某些人超出框架，即便他没做错任何事，也会有人将他拉回框架之中。”

“‘人类祈求支配’完全就是个笑话，人类实际上寻求的是脱离掌握，然后实现自己的欲望。即便是那些扭曲的人类，他们也是在寻求自己能够获得的东西。而现在——异世界的存在让这一切都有了借口。不断复生说不定也只是人类欲望的一环——只要让其他人失去欲望，自己就能独享世界。”

“感觉有种魔法○女的定番一样……”

来栖晓突然打断明智吾郎的高谈阔论，顶着明智吾郎满脸的震惊，比划着说：“你看啊，都是反复重生的boss。”

“你难道想穿裙子拯救世界？”明智吾郎气笑了。

“不是没干过。”来栖晓想起自己的那套女警装，点点头。

“……你别将那玩意再穿到我面前来，更别说什么蕾丝装或者女仆裙！禁！止！”明智吾郎想起来栖晓女装时看上去过于妖艳的面装，狠狠地抖了一下。

“啊，原来你有那种癖好吗？”听着明智太过清晰的描述，来栖晓幻想了一下其他打扮，然后觉得明智吾郎提出来的两种款式都相当不错，就是不知道有没有他这个身高的款型。

“我没有！”明智脸都绿了。

来栖晓没想着在这时候气明智吾郎，他安静地闭上了嘴，然后等明智吾郎消气。

“来栖晓，你这人——唉。”

明智最后还是放弃了对来栖晓的追究：“总而言之，你们马上就能解决这次的异常事件了。”

“你们又从解开了异世界的谜底，夺回了人类的未来。”

来栖晓觉得明智吾郎似乎还有什么话没说出口，他觉得他已经从那棕红的眸子里看见了线索，但转瞬即逝的念头没能撬开那通向正确结果的大门，他被拦在了牢笼外，只来得及在那人的祝愿下点头应下。然后像往常一样准备挥手就离开那个蓝色的领域。

他看见那个身影似乎暗淡了一瞬，等他定睛一看，又似乎是自己的错觉。

那个人还在微笑，他那棕色的头发在蓝色的天鹅绒中相当扎眼，然后，他就听见了那最后的道别——

“我的使命就到此结束了。”

干得漂亮，然后，永别。

来栖晓瞪大双眼。

他只来得及记住那化在光粒中的微笑。


	9. Chapter 9

那么，恭喜，恭喜你又清除了人类的障碍。

那是最后一道祝愿，是消失的幻影留下的最后一句祝贺，他看着那个身影伴随着那道扭曲的锁链一并消失，然后来栖晓的囚服就在蓝色火焰的燃烧下变成了那身更加熟悉的怪盗装束。

那并不是能称得上庆祝人类新生的礼花——那远比夜空中的烟火要更加夺目。明智吾郎甚至没能将来栖晓的旅途看到最后，而是在他们即将前往异世界之前就消失地无影无踪，从桌后走出的原住人金黄的眸子里满溢着哀伤。

——他只能坚持到这个时候了。

怪盗们又一次击碎了将自己束缚着的链锁，他们的世界又回归了现实，过于放浪的暑假之后等着他们的还有一字未动的功课。来栖晓看着即将再次关闭的天鹅绒房间，觉得这比起谎言，更像是梦境的具象。他又见到了明智吾郎，然后他们在此度过了整个暑假——但现实里他却四处都找不到那人的踪迹，最后他只能问上曾经关照过自己的武见医生，在她的指引下，才在重重门禁背后看见了那个熟悉的身影。

在来栖晓17岁的暑假，他确实和一个灵魂在梦境中共同度过了一整个夏季。那是只有来栖晓才能看见的精神体，即便是怪盗们在烟花的声响中从来栖晓背后拍照，在照片里也只能看见来栖晓的目光落在空处——但那个人并不是只属于来栖晓的幻想，那是灵魂出窍，在明智吾郎被暗杀的第二天。

即便是来栖晓，也没法就这样走进布满仪器的ICU，他并不是明智吾郎的关系者，他也并没有能治疗这种级别伤口的超高医术。武见妙帮他问来了事件经过——是个坏消息。

因为他“知道太多秘密”。

又因为“留着他还有用”。

明智吾郎的确康复过一段时间。

明智吾郎在那个春季替换出了来栖晓，他的身体尚且虚弱，他还需要吊着药瓶。但他的苏醒让事件变了性质，狮童正义的搜查也顺利立案，一切都顺风顺水。新岛冴手底多了几套材料，领头上司头顶掉了几个乌纱帽。但他的存在没有被公开，一切的检举都被人为地隐去了名字，即便那并不是明智吾郎本人的意志。明智吾郎在睡梦中被人暗杀，但那人失败了，领头人迅速处理这个烂摊子后，又为明智吾郎的处理犯难——怪盗们再次复出，他们想要明智继续为他们卖命，还得吊着他的命。

他们不得不将明智送进医院。

原本救治明智吾郎的计划是板上钉钉，毕竟他们的一切研究都是从明智的开诚布公开始的——但那个app，Emma出现了。AI远比人要更好操纵。

自然而然，某个重伤者就被他们抛在了一边，明智吾郎就这样堪堪吊在死亡线的边缘，差一步就是地狱。

那时候明智吾郎胸腔里的子弹碎片才刚刚被取出，手术救回了明智吾郎的性命，却没能唤醒他的意识，宛如睡美人一般，被人遗忘在了重重安保背后的重症病房里——明智吾郎对自己的事也仅仅只是一知半解，拉雯妲给了他个模棱两可的解释，他并不相信，但也无法提出其他假说。

直到，烟花璀璨的那一天。

灵魂离体，或者是其他的什么。点燃烟花的那几天正好有一次月全食，那是他离真相最近的地方。

要保住明智吾郎的灵魂就必须要依靠一些额外的力量，离体的灵魂需要关联人士的记忆才能维持稳定，会希望“真实的明智吾郎”获得幸福的恐怕只有来栖晓。拉雯妲将这位过客的灵魂留在了天鹅绒，即便那并非她的职责范围内。

他的伙伴们也在帮他，怪盗们很早就在行动，最先改变的是所属医院，然后是直属部门。新岛冴小姐转行之后依旧还维持着之前的人脉，长谷川善吉也说动了自己的直属上司，以重大案情相关人员的名义将明智吾郎纳入保护伞之下。

来栖晓没能在明智清醒的第一时间前去探望，然后他就错过了这个机会。但新岛冴帮他捎来了一段录像，躺在病床上的明智吾郎身边没有鲜花。

——可能会有果篮，毕竟来栖晓在视频的一角看见了正在吃着苹果的长谷川先生。

明智吾郎的身体状况比来栖晓最初去探视的时候要好上许多，似乎已经能开口说话，即使蓝色的呼吸机还覆盖在他的脸上。来栖晓松了一口气，然后就看见镜头拉进，新岛冴小姐的声音传出，低声告诉明智吾郎这段视频会到来栖晓的手上。

明智吾郎似乎挑起了嘴角，然后艰难地在那镜头的注视下留言。

“大、概——喜欢吧。”

那是侦探第一次说自己的恋情，来栖晓立马向新岛冴要来了视频备份，然后自己捣鼓着剪出了一段“喜欢”的单曲循环。然而这在他们团内变成了禁忌——他并不知道佐仓双叶从后台复制走了那段音频，然后被怪盗们背着leader在勒布朗外放。

来栖晓又到了花店。

只有在这里，四季才显得不那么分明。

店员看见了他，微笑着向着问好。

“这次还是要玫瑰吗？”

“不，这次我想要玫瑰的种子。”

虽然谈不上浪漫，虽然容易枯死，但终究是自己培育起的花朵。来栖晓笑着想起那个拒绝了赠物的影子，然后带着店员的祝福，踏上了回乡的旅程。

这样的话—— 应该就能在再见面的时候传达到了吧。


End file.
